


Marooned

by Calacious



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Slow Build, Stranded on a deserted island, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinelli and Sonny are stranded together on an island. Will they learn to co-exist or does tragedy befall them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marooned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".
> 
> A/N: This is a work of fiction inspired by a prompt on the drabble community of gh_unwrapped. "Choose two characters to be marooned on a deserted island. Write a scene which takes place five hours after the shipwreck, five weeks after the shipwreck, and/or five years after the shipwreck." - I chose two of the most unlikely characters I could think of to put together.

Five days…

"Just stay on your side of that line freak boy," Sonny practically spat as he gesticulated wildly at the crooked line he'd drawn almost as soon as they'd washed ashore.

Spinelli nodded mutely and sat down at the base of a coconut tree. His whole body ached. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up to find that all of this had been nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

Irritated that Spinelli had not uttered a single word since they'd been shipwrecked he glared in the boy's direction, "You hear me freak?" Spinelli only nodded in response, further rankling Sonny who stalked to the edge of the line he'd drawn, effectively towering over it. Wary and spent, Spinelli closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to swallow him.

* * *

 

Five weeks…

"Uh, Mr. Sir…" Spinelli tentatively approached the former mob boss. A provisional truce had been called between the two, well, more accurately on Sonny's part somewhere around week three. The line he'd drawn had been long ago erased by the incoming and outgoing tides.

"If you'll allow the Jackal," Spinelli spoke softly as he took the coconut from Sonny who gave it over to him grudgingly. He'd been working at opening the damn thing for the past hour and hadn't made much leeway with it. He looked over at Spinelli's pile of coconuts and shook his head. How had the skinny freak managed to shuck and crack open five coconuts in the time it had taken him to merely put a dent in one?

* * *

 

Five years…

"Spinelli?" Sonny approached the lithe tan figure poised above the water of the tide pool he'd constructed.

Spinelli didn't move a muscle as his eyes darted to and fro, watching the fish swim beneath the smooth surface. Entranced, Sonny simply stood and watched the younger man in his element. His body, taut with the intensity of his concentration, was like a coiled spring. Damn, he was beautiful.

His breath caught in his throat as Spinelli suddenly pitched forward, plunging his homemade spear into a colorful fish, bringing it up with a triumphant whoop.

Turning, the boy hoisted the fish up in the air and grinned goofily as he announced, "Dinner!"

Returning the smile, Sonny slipped an arm around Spinelli's shoulders, pulling him into a one-armed hug. He placed a kiss on the boy's cheek and Spinelli looked up at him, his green eyes wide with wonder, "What was that for?"

"What?" Sonny's cheek dimpled as he rifled Spinelli's hair. "I'm not allowed to kiss the chef?" Spinelli shook his head and punched him lightly in the arm.

 


End file.
